


Hidden Gem II

by john-dontcallmejohn-murphy (jirlo)



Series: Hidden Gem [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, It's more like Special appaerance: John Murphy", John Murphy is a sweetheart, Not Beta Read, Trashking John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jirlo/pseuds/john-dontcallmejohn-murphy
Summary: A requested Part II to the original Hidden Gem.Y/N is actually growing and John Murphy is still in the story.
Relationships: John Murphy (The 100)/Original Female Character(s), John Murphy (The 100)/Reader
Series: Hidden Gem [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889110
Kudos: 7





	Hidden Gem II

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what I did here but I hope it makes some sense and fulfills you with happy feels. The little stone might has a special appaerance as well.  
> Let me know what you think c:  
> Happy reading!

Your sleeping routine had changed in the last week. After the incident at the dropship you had taken 9a few days off community. The only social interaction was John. It took Clarke three days to make a decision. But then she came to you and asked for your help. It wasn’t a lie, she needed help. But to spare trouble – to you and to others – she offered you the nightshift. It was fine with you. Though it completely changed your day you were thankful to finally get back into some work.   
There were not many people at the dropship and you just watched them over night. Sometimes you changed a dressing when there was a new patient. You could even some small emergencies that came in. You were happy with it. And so was John.  
Before Clarke had come to you, you had seen something in his eyes that wasn’t there before. First you couldn’t name it. He was watching you – that wasn’t new but the way he did was. With knitted eyebrows he always had an eye on you. He asked more than once a day if everything was alright. The morning before Clarke came you finally found the word for it. John Murphy was worried. He was worried about you. He knew you were unhappy but trying to keep it away from you. Most people thought that he was a follower. They were wrong. John Murphy surely had his own fortune in his mind – to survive. He could be cunning and observant. So he must have noticed how everyone was treating you. He was barely leaving your side.  
Clarke had come around when Murphy was out with Bellamy. When he came home that day you smashed your body into his and nearly knocked him off his feet. The smile that grew on his face was worth a lot of things. But even though you were happy the nightshifts changed you routine.

You came home in the morning and spent a little while in front of the tent, listening to growing noises around you. The birds calmed you down and were like a lullaby. John didn’t get up around this time. His sleeping routine had changed as well. He almost always waited for you to snuggle for a few minutes before he would get up, change and leave quickly. When he came back you were awake and waiting to start your shift. Time to spend with each other was little. You missed falling asleep with him. It was not the only thing you missed but one that bothered you very much.

Falling asleep next to John Murphy was the most interesting experience you had. It was a simple moment, but all the facets John showed within this time were so different from his normal routine. He had been the thing you saw before you fell asleep.  
There was the well-known sassy Murphy who just liked to tease you and pick a little on you. He was like that when you were so tired that you could barely hold your eyes open. He kept going on and on and your protests grew smaller. While firing back at him you usually fell asleep, mumbling ‘idiot’ under your breath and got a small kiss on your hairline in return.  
There was childish Murphy who had a thing for tickle your side before embracing your entire body with his arms, snuggling into your body.  
Most times it was sleepy Murphy who just wanted to sleep and smiled lazy at you while he either listened to your voice, telling him how your day was or telling you about his day. He always buried his nose in your hair after and drifted off to sleep.  
Even though you often fell asleep on his chest you both moved in your sleep, so it wasn’t unusual to wake up on your side, with your back turned on Murphy who just sometimes hold you in a tight grip. He did that especially when he have had a nightmare and clung to you afterwards.  
But now it was different.  
You sometimes fell asleep next to him, but he always left and you woke up most times. When you woke up his heat wasn’t around you, but you knew he wouldn’t be around soon most times, so you needed to get up anyway. The last thing you saw was still John Murphy. But unfortunately it wasn’t the first thing. Waking up next to him was a different story. He was not a morning person, you had known that before you got close to him. He was snarky ninety percent of the day, especially before noon. Whenever you tried to get up and he was holding you, he fastened his grip around you and buried his face into your neck, telling you to go back to sleep. The other times he was mainly frustrated when you took the blanket off. He grunted and hogged it before dozing off again. Sometimes it annoyed you but you missed it anyway.  
The little stone John had given you laid close to your bedside – and it was now the first thing you saw. The stone he had given you and the blue side was always facing you – the bright deep blue hidden secret, covered well inside the edgy stone. Even though John was not around he made you smile before even getting out of the bed.

It was the first thing you saw on that day or rather evening, but just because you had your back turned towards John. He was drawing small circles on your arm and huffing into your hair. There had been an argument with a few grounders earlier that day and Bellamy had raised the numbers of the night patrol. You turned around to face John and looked straight into sleepy eyes. His hair fell into is face and you brushed it out. He was tired but his eyes flickered over your face and brightened up when you smiled.  
Without a word you got out of bed and changed into your pants which were dirty and had a few holes already. It was the only pair you had. Even though you were wearing your own crimson long sleeve, you grabbed one of Johns because it was always too cold for your liking at the dropship. You snuggled into it and busted yourself taking his scent in. Rolling your eyes on yourself you sat down on the bed and got your boots on. You felt John move and watched him get changed before you both grabbed your jackets and got to the entrance of the tent.  
He was close and tucked at your jacket to get you even closer. You closed your eyes when his hair tickled your forehead.  
“Be brave, Y/N.”  
You nodded.  
“I will be. Don’t you worry, John. I’ll see you in the mornings – and I’ll kill Bell if he doesn’t give you the day off.” After a short peck on his lips you turned around and left the tent, John following closely. It was a cloudless sky and the stars shone bright without the full moon. They seemed so far away now. Lost in your thoughts you tugged your hands into the pockets and let your eyes roam the camp. Most of them were asleep. Just a few sat by the fire. As you and Murphy started to walk your arms brushed against the others but you didn’t said a word. It was quiet in the camp at night. Always hushed voices – it was the calm before the upcoming daily fight to live. So far night had been peaceful. The figures in front of the fence came into shape and you recognized Bellamy’s tall figure. You stiffened a little but kept up with John whose eyebrows were already knitted together.  
“Just ignore them, huh?” you whispered.  
Goodbye was short – it was simple nod he gave you and you trailed off to the dropship.  
“Looks like we better not get ourselves hurt that night.”  
It was the voice of the guy with the scar on his face but the growing laughter was stopped by Bellamy. But you heard John cursing, and insulting the other boy immediately. You chuckled about that and it took away the bitter feeling of being unwanted by everybody else.

Walking into the dropship you straightened your shoulders – as if it was you walking into an arena. You got rid of the jacket and started your round with Clarke’s notes in your hands. One of the patients with a rather ugly cut was feverish and you looked after him first. The night was rather calm, you actually had trouble to stay fully awake, but there wasn’t much to do this night, so you sat down after a while and just waited. You dozed off more than one time and started your round again.  
Just when you had come back to your earlier seat there was a growing noise coming from the entrance. It was loud and people were shouting at each other. Though there was excitement growing inside of you, you were pissed off. They would wake up everyone and then you would have to wake Clarke because no one wanted you around.  
“We need to get him on a bed as soon as possible so grab his legs.”  
“He isn’t a feather – excuse me.”  
“Oh come on now”, Bellamy growled, “Alright – on 3 – 1, 2, 3. “  
You walked up closer to the entrance were Bell and some others from the night patrol tried to get a hold of someone with dark blonde hair. That someone was screaming and kicking. You spotted Murphy and quirked an eyebrow but he only shrugged a shoulder.  
“Shut up Bell-“  
“You all shut up”, you finally said firmly. Everybody looked at you.  
“Yeah well, no one is interested into your opinion, sweetie.”  
“You better keep your mouth shut”, Murphy pressed out with gritted teeth.  
You knew he meant well, but right now it wasn’t helping at all. So you straightened your shoulders and decided to do your job.  
“If you want to lay him down on a bed inside this dropship my opinion should be your only interest. I’m the nightshift and you better grab his legs now and get him to the bed over there”, you didn’t even know where that came from.  
But it worked. Bellamy was watching you with a slightly open mouth but acted immediately. The others following. It needed four of them to get the blond on the bed.  
“What happened?”  
“Cliffton tried to do an impression of Swan Lake”, John said plainly.  
“Shut up, Murphy.”  
You sighed and wished everybody would just shut up. You looked to Bellamy to find an answer.  
“Cliffton fell down the lookout on the fence after he… well, saw something”, he trailed of.  
You made your way closer and pushed Murphy and the scar-faced guy aside. While he kept his distance you felt Murphy’s arm brushing against you.  
It didn’t look complicated.  
“Alright, Cliffton. I’ll examine you but so far I’m sure you haven’t broken one of your bones – but that’s where the good news end. You definitely have dislocated your shoulder and a deep cut on your head.”  
Cliffton crawled at the news. When you cut shirt off he stiffened. He didn’t want you to get closer. Out of the corner of your eye you saw him eyeing first Bellamy and then the other two. Bellamy coughed slightly.  
“Y/N, maybe we should wake Clarke.”  
“It’s not that big of a deal. Nothing I can’t handle, we… we don’t need to-“, you couldn’t finish.  
Silence grew between us.  
“Y/N is more than capable for this job. There is no need to call Clarke on this. You know that, Bell”, having John here was actually helpful. Even though you wished it would be easy without him.  
Why was there always such a tension in this dropship? It seemed like everyone was pissed as soon as they entered.  
“Still – it might be better if we do”, Bellamy couldn’t even look at me while he tried to keep a firm voice. That was enough.  
“We won’t call Clarke” you said while kicking your boots off.  
“But you all better get a damn hold on him”, you continued as you got on the bed, “because I’m done being nice to you, we could do it the way you want – calling Clarke and getting me out of the way. But that is not going to happen.”  
You put one of your feet on Cliffton’s shoulder, his eyes widened.  
“But even with her here it wouldn’t be a fun night”, you eyed Cliffton warily, “I know you don’t like me – I’m all you get. But that doesn’t stop me. We need to get your shoulder where it should be – and that quickly. If we fetch Clarke the tension of the muscles and tumefaction will make it harder. Don’t get me started on what could happen if one of your vessels is stuck. You count on three.”  
He didn’t make it to 2 as I reset his shoulder. The crack and his scream cut the night but are followed by silence and heavy breathing.  
“See, wasn’t that bad, huh?” Climbing off the bed you hold his arm to his torso and ask Bellamy to hand me the sling. With this done you moved your attention to his head. The guys around you had taken a step back as you started to sew the wound.  
“Alright, Clifton. No work on the fence for a while. The arm needs rest. I want you to come back in tonight to let someone change the bandage. You won’t need it long, just at the start. Oh, and you’re stuck with me – you’ll be staying here tonight.”  
You were filling out the small chart for Clarke.  
“Thank you” Clifton breathed before his eyes fell shut. You smiled a little but kept a straight face when you turned around to the rest. You explained Bellamy that he would have to not let Clifton do anything except maybe giving orders. He nodded. John was standing next to him and grinned at you.  
“Well, Y/N…” Bellamy started.   
“The words you are looking for are thank you” Murphy mumbled.  
“Yeah, thank you, Y/N.” With a nod towards you Bellamy turned to leave. The other two nodded, too and were gone just as quickly. Murphy stayed behind and walked up to you. He grabbed you and draw you closer to him looking down to you.  
“You were quite the boss. I’m proud of you.”  
He planted a quick pick on your lips.  
“See you in bed, precious”, he winked and left with a smirk on his face.  
You just than realised that you were shaking and let out a long hold breathe. It took you a few seconds to get back at work.  
When you left the dropship it was already dawn. The birds were singing and the sky was coloured in blues, reds and pinks. You met Clarke on your way out and gave her a short summary before walking to your tend.  
Inside you found John Murphy already lying in bed. He was holding up the blanket for you and you kicked of your boats and shirt before walking over.  
You snuggled up next to him. You would fall asleep next to John Murphy again.  
“Knew you had it in you”, he said sleepy and kissed your forehead before hugging you even more into his frame. Yep, morning still was your favourite time of the day.

Four days later you hadn’t lost any of the confidence that rushed through your body since that night. Both nights and days came easy to you. You felt a power you were missing for a while and it planted a nearly never fading smile on your face. John appreciated this side of you and tried to keep it up as much as it was possible for him to do. But it gave you enough optimism to start both days and nights with a good feeling. The nightshift was still a very calm and unrushed time nether the less you felt yourself growing bolder. You dropped by earlier or stayed longer to help Clarke a little more, to really do something.

The work at the dropship was exactly what fit you and you wanted to help as much as you can. With your new habits you reduced you sleeping time and spend more time around the camp.  
You weren’t exactly trained but you had picked up a few things back on the Arc – such as some knowledge when it came to herbs. With John gone with Bellamy you roamed around and even found some herbs that fit the drawings you were so amazed with. While kneeling between them you made a mental note to ask John if you could go outside to fetch a few more. With the herbs you had you started to make a balm and even found small pods where you could store it in.   
With that done you found your way to the dropship and checked in with Clarke. The boy with the deep cut and the fever was doing better and you even changed his bandage because Clarke was busy. He let you – he always did and he even was quite talkative to you.  
“Y/N…” Clarke drawled behind you, “What are you doing here?”  
Honestly, you tried to look like you had no clue. You even thought about answering that you must have gotten lost, but she didn’t give you a chance.  
“I really like you being here and working with you, too. But you’re trying to be here 24/7 and that’s not an opportunity.”  
“It’s not?”  
“Y/N…”  
“Alright, alright. I’ll just finish and then I’ll catch some sleep, yeah?”  
She quirked an eyebrow at you but let you finish anyway. With a smile on your face you said goodbye and excused yourself. Before you left you handed her two pods with the balm and left unwillingly but not before she asked you if you would come around later with a wink.  
“I’ll might be here early.”  
Back outside you looked around. It was still a busy time and most of the people you saw were working somehow. John had left the camp earlier that day and within the fence there were not many places to go. While strolling next to the fence you watched the sky. It was bright blue and only small puffy clouds were up there. It occupied your mind enough to let you not realize that you were walking right into Cliffton and some others. When you stumbled on something you snapped back into reality. The sound made Cliffton turn around a little too fast and he lost the stick he had in his right hand.

You were quicker than him and got it before he had even leaned down.  
“Here,” you whispered and wondered why you had lowered your voice.  
“Thanks.”  
Cliffton’s eyes were attached to the ground and had just flown up for a second. His hair was ruffled and he was still wearing the sling you have given him. After his accident he had spent the night in the hospital, barely answering your questions. But when Clarke had told him to rest his arm for a while he finally had accepted the fact. He had even mumbled that you already had told him and you honestly felt quite honoured by that.  
“How is your shoulder?”  
His eyes flickered over your face as if he was looking for something that would justify to snap back at you – but it just lasted a second. You were honestly interested in his well-doing. As he tried to take a deep breath his face changed into a grimace.  
“It hurts. How long did you say I have to keep it still?”  
“At least a week”, you smiled to make it sound more cheerful, “but it could take longer – up till three. Just drop by and we could have look. If you’re still in pain, it’s better to keep the sling.”  
His face was a grimace – he obviously hated the sling.  
“Are you in pain right now?”  
“Comes and goes. After a long day, yeah…”  
You nodded and started to dig in you brown bag. Not that you had many belongings but you carried a few things with you. You tried to stay outside the tent for the day for several reasons, so you packed a little. Being inside the tent was easy and safe. But it also kept you away – and there was no reason to hide. Since the night that you had made it clear to Bellamy, Cliffton and the others that you were In fact capable you had new energy. New self-esteem. Even though no-one besides Clarke really let you help them you tried to do it anyway.  
You finally found the pod and offered it to Cliffton.  
“Here. It’s a balm, it won’t be a miracle but it will help a little. Just apply it before you go to sleep and around noon to soothe the shoulder, alright?”  
He took it and nodded. His eyes were asking questions he didn’t dare to speak out loud just yet. But it was okay.  
“I’ll see you soon, Cliff” you greeted him and continued your way around camp.  
With the long sleeve of your shirt you swiped across your face. The sky had changed colours – the blue turned darker and mixed with purple. You actually wanted to get to your tent before you started your shift so you headed back over and passed the daily fire where most of the camp gathered around at the evenings. Holding a cup in his left hand, hair pushed back out of his face and a small cut above his eyebrow Murphy was sitting on the edge of a bench and listened to Bellamy and some others.  
His peer disappeared and he turned his head to you on instinct. A short smile crossed his face and you couldn’t stop yourself to return one. Considering your chances to get five minutes next to John you didn’t hear the footsteps from behind and twitched when a voice cut the air.  
“You come and sit before your shift?” it was Cliffton who had closed up to you. When you didn’t answer straight away he perked an eyebrow.  
“Just a drink, Y/N – and then you could check this freaking shoulder, couldn’t you?”  
He was nodding towards the fire. You looked to Murphy who could barely hold a laugh – you must be looking rather stupid with the look of confusion on your face. But you decided that it couldn’t be that bad and followed Cliffton but settled down next to Murphy who was smirking from one ear to the other.  
“Oh stop it, idiot.” You mumbled and tried to sound serious. He handed you a cup and touched it with his before taking a sip. Your thighs touched and you felt yourself relaxing. Not sleeping through the day had not been a good idea you realized that now. With heavy lids you leaned into Johns shoulder and looked around rather shyly.  
“Finally taking a break or is it you starter for the night?”  
Clarke sat down on the ground next to you and gave you an honest smile before she turned to the other side.  
“You’re alright?” Murphy asked quietly, looking concerned. You stared into his eyes and it actually took you a while to simply nod.  
“Yeah, I’m alright, John.” You whispered back and nudged his arm. You were already looking forward the few minutes or hours you would sleep next to him in the morning, but right now you were fine just sitting there next to him, close to the fire, surrounded by chatter – you were fine next to John Murphy.


End file.
